


This is me

by IKO_20_02



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Boys in Skirts, Cute Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Top Oikawa Tooru
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IKO_20_02/pseuds/IKO_20_02
Summary: ¿Qué estaba haciendo?A Tobio le gustan los vestidos y los colores tiernos. Le gusta sentirse bonito y pensar que tal vez a Oikawa le guste también.(Un fic donde Kageyama descubre lo bien que se siente usando la ropa que le gusta y siendo él mismo)(También conocido como mi obsesión por los chicos con faldas)(Esta un poco inspirado en Heather de Conan Gray, al menos los primeros capítulos)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 17
Kudos: 85





	1. Dress

**Author's Note:**

> No puedo dejar de pensar en lo bien que se vería Kageyama con faldas! Así que aquí está! Espero que les guste y si notan algo fuera de lugar es porque escribí esto a la una de la mañana y estoy más dormida que despierta, así que espero que les guste

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Se observó de nuevo en el espejo de su habitación notando como aquella prenda de color claro se movía suavemente contra la piel de sus piernas, era ligera y fresca al igual que la blusa floreada que llevaba puesta. Aunque podían no hacer juego entre sí, después de todo, Tobio no sabía cómo combinar los estampados de la falda con los de su linda blusa, sin embargo, en ese momento se sintió mejor de lo que había esperado, a pesar incluso de que aquella ropa era mucho más grande de lo necesario ya que era de su hermana, y Miwa, como todos en su familia eran altos, a él aún le faltaba dar el estirón pero esperaba que pronto pudiera usar aquellas ropas tiernas y no verse como un niño flacucho.

Se preguntó que pensarían si lo vieran así, su familia y sus… compañeros. ¿Pensarían que estaba mal? ¿En lo ridículo que lucía? 

Pensó en Oikawa en si le gustaría cómo estaba vestido si le trataría mejor ahora, creyó que posiblemente le diría que primero aprendiera a combinarse, se burlaría de su cuerpo delgado y sin gracia, después de todo era un niño que aún no se había desarrollado del todo.  
Sin embargo, no pudo evitar encontrarse a sí mismo bonito, le gustaba cómo se veía y quisiera poder conseguir algo de su tamaño de esa forma se vería mejor. Incluso podría aprender a combinarlos con adornos para el cabello, había estado un poco celoso de los broches de su hermana en su última visita ella tenía el cabello largo como Tobio quería aunque sabía que eso estaba lejos de suceder, una cosa era disfrutar de aquella ropa y otra muy distinta tener el cabello largo puesto que le estorbaría para jugar y si había algo que amaba más que nada era jugar voleibol.  
Recordó entonces cómo había empezado este nuevo gusto, fue hace un mes había aceptado su gusto por su mayor cosa que ya no le sorprendía, le había atraído desde el primer día que lo vio; su cabello castaño, ojos brillantes y sonrisa juguetona, se había visto atrapado, al igual que todos, por el carisma de Oikawa, sin embargo a diferencia de los demás, el mayor parecía tener un odio hacia él nada disimulado, constantemente lo llamaba torpe, molesto, etc. Pero eso no evitó que llenará las ultimas hojas de su cuaderno con el nombre de tercer año y lo peor de todo era de que incluso ponía corazoncitos alrededor. Estaría perdido si alguien encontraba eso.  
Así que poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que no sólo él estaba enamorado Oikawa, había además demasiados fans, incluso tenía un grupo de chicas que siempre iban a los entrenamientos sólo por él. Estas chicas con extra suaves cabellos largos y ropas bonitas. Oikawa las trataba bien les sonreía y acariciaba sus cabezas poniendo celoso a Kageyama, así poco a poco su mente fue ideando escenarios en donde él ocupaba el lugar de esas chicas, con su cabello oscuro ahora largo y con una expresión adorable en el rostro podría hacer que su mayor lo viera como algo más que un niño molesto.

Fue esa fantasía la que poco a poco le llevó a soñar con usar esa ropa. Las faldas de Miwa siempre le había gustado, al igual que los lindos adornos de cabello. Creía que las uñas de colores eran bonitas y ¡podías ponerle dibujos! Su hermana había practicado con él a maquillarse, así que sabía lo que este podría hacer por él. Muchas veces se había encerrado en el baño “enojado" con su hermana solo para poder ver su rostro, la ligera capa de color rosado en sus mejillas, el delineador y rímel. Le gustaba ver sus labios con rojo por dentro, como los de una muñeca.

Y ahora estaba ahí.

Su abuelo estaba trabajando y Miwa seguía en Tokio por la universidad. No había nadie más, solo él y su inocente mente. Había cerrado todas las ventanas y puesto seguro en la puerta de entrada. Su cabello negro tenía broches de colores, la falda le llegaba a las rodillas y se bajaba por su cintura hasta la cadera, obviamente la blusa era lo más grande. Pero le gustaba. En todo su desordenado conjunto, había algo más. Se veía bien.

Se permitió pensar… que ahora sí le gustaría a Oikawa. 

Hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse en el piso de abajo y entro en pánico. 

Trato de quitarse la ropa lo más rápido que podía pero era difícil desabotonar todos aquellos botones que había en el frente y a pesar de que la falda le quedaba grande, no había forma de que pudiera sacársela tan fácil, se atoraba en sus caderas y no pasaría por sus muslos. Escuchaba la voz de su abuelo llamándolo y los pasos subiendo las escaleras. Tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo de forma ruidosa tirando unos juguetes que tenía en el aparador, así que su abuelo apresuró el paso para llegar hasta donde él. Esto no debería pasar.

—¡Tobio!— le llamó abriendo la puerta encontrando a su nieto en el suelo luciendo como una mala imitación de su hermana.

Kageyama se sentía roto. De todas las personas… a quien menos quería decepcionar era a su abuelo. No se atrevió a alzar la vista. Se quedo ahí, avergonzado de sí mismo, con los puños apretando la falda y apunto de soltarse a llorar como un bebé. No podía verlo, no quería ver el odio en su cara. 

¿Le diría que ya no lo quería?

¿Tobio ya no sería su niño favorito?

Él quería seguir siéndolo. Después de que sus padres se fueron y los dejaron a ambos en aquella casa junto a su abuelo, Tobio había estado muy triste. Se sentía perdido sin su mami y su papi, las llamadas no eran suficiente. Su abuelo fue quien le dio un nuevo motivo, todo lo que quería era seguir siendo su niño favorito. Cuando papá tuvo otra familia, fue su abuelo quien le prometió que él siempre sería especial. Cuando mamá conoció a alguien en Roma y no regresó a Japón, su abuelo le prometió que nunca lo dejaría.

Y le enseño Voleibol. 

Todas las noches después del trabajo, hacer la cena, ayudar con su tarea, aún tenía energía para jugar con él. Sin falta. Siempre diciéndole lo bueno que era, apoyándolo, aconsejándolo. Sin él estaría solo. 

—Tobio, tranquilo… no llores— le sostuvo de uno de sus brazos pero fue apartado por el niño que aún no se atrevía a alzar la vista.

Estaba completamente avergonzado por esto. Porque sabía que estaba mal. Lo estuvo todas esas veces que su padre regañaba a Miwa por probar su maquillaje en él. Y cuando fue castigado por su madre al encontrarlo observando las faldas mientras estaban de compras. Ahora su abuelo también pensaría lo peor de él y se iría.

—Tobio, bebé… respira… todo está bien. Sigues siendo tú, no estoy molesto. Tranquilo…

¿No estaba molesto?

Patético.

Debía estar furioso. Tobio lo sabía. Los niños no usan ropa bonita, aunque le gustará y fuera más cómoda. 

Tobio estaba siendo malo.

—Vete, por favor, solo…vete—

Y se rompió. 

Estúpida ropa y estúpido Tobio.


	2. Skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuyo y Miwa no pueden resistirse a consentir a Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capitulo, espero les guste! Al final hay algo que tienen que leer, así que no se lo salten

La cena transcurrió en un silencio incómodo, no era algo que le gustara a Kazuyo, en especial porque su nieto era una persona tímida y sentía que tenían una relación muy sólida ya que él podía escucharle siempre. Tobio nunca había sido silencioso a su alrededor.

Su pequeño nieto iba y venia haciendo desastres en su casa, siempre contándole las cosas que pasaban en su día a día, riendo de forma infantil. Después de que su esposa muriera y su hijo cometiera aquel error, había creído que estaría solo, pero Tobio lo cambió todo.

Amaba a su hijo, claro que lo hacía pero… no podía perdonar que engañara a su antigua nuera. La madre de sus nietos había sido una buena mujer, no merecía eso. Después del divorcio creyó que no volvería a ver a sus nietos, al menos a los dos que si llevaban su apellido, pero un día hace ya unos años, aparecieron en la puerta de su casa con su madre y le pidió que los cuidara “unos días” ya que ella tendría que viajar por trabajo.

Unos días fueron semanas, luego meses y hasta años. Solo recibía llamadas de vez en cuando. Ella era feliz en Roma con su futuro marido, eso estaba bien. Kazuyo también era feliz con sus nietos. Miwa era una chica bastante madura que supo afrontar a su padre la única vez que fue a verlos y que se estaba haciendo su propio futuro a base de esfuerzo y dedicación, que estaba estudiando la carrera que quería y que trabajaba medio tiempo para apoyar en gastos tanto como podía. Miwa Kageyama sería una mujer estupenda, tal como su abuela había sido.

Y su nieto era todo lo que había esperado que fuera su hijo, aunque parecía algo cruel. Pero ya no podía reconocer a quien una vez fue el niño que tanto amo y crio con ilusión. Pero Tobio era brillante, cálido y dulce, tenía un carácter fuerte y un ingenio que muchas veces le daba problemas con otras personas, pero todo lo hacía sin maldad. Era tan ingenuo que muchas veces solo quería esconderlo del mundo, pero verlo crecer cada día era una dicha que pensó no volvería a sentir. Ahora cuando caminaba su mano era tomada por otra, cuando llegaba a casa era recibido por una sonrisa y en las mañanas había alguien que le preparaba café.

Fiestas de cumpleaños, navidad y más celebraciones tuvieron otro significado para él. ¿Cómo podría enojarse si sus nietos eran maravillosas personas?

—Tobio… ¿no tienes hambre? — pregunto con voz suave al verlo revolver su comida sin probar, aunque era su platillo favorito.

El niño pareció pensarlo un poco antes de negar con la cabeza, podía notar sus mejillas rojas y de vez en cuando sus ojos irritados. Había estado llorando. Aquello rompía su corazón, aunque era algo frecuente. Tobio era sensible, lloraba cuando no entendía a las demás personas o cuando el trato del capitán de su equipo era demasiado para él. Pero el problema es que no lo hacía frente a otros, normalmente se guardaba todo hasta estar en su habitación solo. Pero había días en que le era imposible y tenía que abrazarlo hasta que se calmara, pasaban varias horas escuchando sus sollozos y ahora sentía que era su culpa. 

¿Había hecho llorar a su pequeño nieto?

No se negó cuando lo vio irse a su cuarto, solo se quedó en silencio en la sala de su hogar. Si hubiera sido otro día estarían lavando los trastes para después salir un rato a jugar al patio, pero hoy no parecía ser posible. Debía estar realmente afectado para olvidarse incluso del Voleibol.

El resto de la noche y parte de la mañana paso en un silencio aterrador. Incluso cuando fue a comprobar como estaba su nieto antes de ir al trabajo solo recibió un sonido de afirmación que no podía ser catalogado como palabra.

Ya en Shiratorizawa no podía concentrarse en entrenar a su equipo, pero al menos ellas eran tan rudas que no necesitaban que les dieran órdenes. Aquellas jóvenes estaban dándolo todo para asistir a las nacionales demostrando que él equipo femenino era tan bueno como lo era el masculino, incluso si tenían que asistir a la práctica un sábado en la mañana.

—Entrenador… ¿se encuentra bien? — preguntó la capitana después de hablarle un par de veces para anunciarle el fin del entrenamiento sin obtener respuesta.

Kazuyo quería disculparse por su comportamiento, pero aún no podía entender toda la situación como tal. 

Haber encontrado a su nieto con aquella ropa no era un problema. De hecho, era algo que ya esperaba de alguna forma. No se enojaba cuando Miwa lo pintaba o se quedaba un rato viendo la ropa cuando iban a comprar, sabía que le llamaba la atención. Simplemente no esperaba que fuera tan pronto, por eso había estado hablando con algunas personas e incluso con Miwa. Ah… ella estaría muy enojaba cuando viera el lío en que se metió, esperaba que no viniera todo el camino hasta Miyagi después de leer el mensaje que le dejo.

Se despidió de su equipo mientras terminaba de anotar los progresos del equipo en su libreta. 

¿Cómo podía hacer que su nieto le escuchara?

¿Cómo hacer que entendería que él no era como su padre o su madre?

¿Cómo explicarle que era algo normal y que estaba bien?

Recibió una llamada de parte de su nieta cuando iba camino al centro a comprar un poco del helado favorito de Tobio.

—¿…Miwa? — murmuró con voz nerviosa. Sabía bien el carácter que tenía la chica y estaba seguro que ella lo regañaría por no seguir el plan que ya tenían estructurado para esta situación. ¡No le habían dejado dar su discurso que tanto se esforzó por hacer!

—¿Mediano o chico? — fue lo que dijo ella. Kazuyo soltó un ¿eh? Sin entender la situación — ¿Crees que Tobio sea talla mediana o chica? Estoy viendo una blusa muy bonita con el número nueve atrás y sabes que adora ese número por tu culpa —comento con voz tranquila.

—No estoy seguro… aún tiene que dar el estirón, pero… —respondió un tanto perdido —¿Qué estas haciendo, querida?

—Desde la mañana estoy buscando ropa para Tobio, aún no llevo faldas porque no estoy segura que talla sea, ¿por favor puedes checar eso? Así qué ahora tengo como cuatro bolsas de blusas y vestidos, algunas medias, adornos de cabello, pulseras y unas lindas gargantillas negras— anuncio haciendo sonar las bolsas que llevaba — el problema es esta blusa porque se ve un poco grande a diferencia de las otras, olvídalo. Llevare mediana y puede usarla para dormir. ¡Ahora iré a buscar zapatos! Siempre creí que Tobio se vería adorable con esas lindas botas de tacón.

Kazuyo no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharla, realmente… habían querido que fuera un poco mayor, estar los tres y hablar juntos. Pero ya debía saber que con su nieto cada cosa era posible, nada salía como lo tenía planeado.

—Lo arruine ¿no es así? Cuando se puso a llorar para que me fuera de su cuarto no pude negarme, siempre hago todo lo que quiere cuando se pone así—dijo con voz culpable. 

—Está bien, sabíamos que algo así era posible. Solo necesita calmarse para que pueda hablar con él. Llegare mañana temprano para darle sus regalos y que podamos salir juntos. Tiene que entender que siempre vamos a amarlo, ¡además! ¡Tengo que enseñarle a maquillarse! —

—Tiene 12, no vas a enseñarle eso aún. Es más, quiero ver la ropa que llevas porque no dejaré que sus faldas estén sobre la rodilla — se quejó sin perder aquella sonrisa en su rostro. Al menos sabía que no estaba solo en todo esto.

—No seas así, seguro que se ve bonito. Incluso compré de esas tintas para labios para que se vea más natural— podía escuchar la emoción de su nieta. Ella parecía la más encantada con la situación —¡Acabo de ver unas medias con encaje! Tobio tiene piernas largas, se le verán lindas. Me voy, recuerda decirme que talla de falda es para poder comprar algunas. Nos vemos mañana.

Después le colgó.

¿Y ahora como descubría que talla de falda es Tobio?

Observo a su alrededor notando en el aparador de una de las tiendas un maniquí con una falda negra de tablones, era bonita… de hecho, se vería bien en su nieto. Tal vez podía llevarla para saber si le quedaba, también podía ser una ofrenda de paz para que aceptara hablar con él. 

…

Bien, no sabe cómo sucedió, pero… recién llegaba a su casa y consigo había unas cinco bolsas a rebosar de cosas para su nieto. Lo que en un principio era solo una falda termino en él pensando en que podía llevar solo una prenda más y así sucesivamente, incluso recibió ayuda de las empleadas de la tienda. Miwa se había burlado de él cuando le llamó para preguntarle si la blusa amarilla con girasoles le gustaría al menor y en que talla debía llevarla, al final termino por sacarle toda la información.

—Estoy en casa — anunció dejando las bolsas en la entrada y dejando escapar un suspiro agotado.

—Bienvenido… ¿qué es esto? — frente a él apareció su pequeño nieto usando su ropa de deporte. De seguro de había desquitado con el balón.

—Es para ti — contesto repentinamente nervioso. Y si… ¿no le gustaba?

…

Kageyama había pasado la mañana entera jugando en el patio de su casa, aquel día no tendría entrenamiento porque estaban arreglando el gimnasio, eso es lo que le había dicho Iwaizumi-san en un mensaje. Sabía que los otros miembros debieron ser avisados por Oikawa-san, pero era obvio que no se tomaría el tiempo para hacer lo mismo con él, dejando así el problema en su mejor amigo.

Fue hasta la entrada cuando escucho a su abuelo, aún se encontraba triste por lo del día anterior. Toda la noche la paso pensando en ello, en cuanto debía odiarlo su abuelo por ser un fenómeno.

Su corazón dolía al pensar que sería como sus padres, que le dejaría solo. Lo castigarían o le haría daño, su padre una vez le había dado un golpe en el rostro cuando vio a Miwa probando sus esmaltes en él.

Pero esta vez sería diferente, le rogaría perdón y prometería no volver a hacerlo. Sería el niño favorito de Kazuyo siempre.

No esperaba verlo llegar con tantas bolsas de una de las tiendas que tanto le gustaban, donde siempre había lindos conjuntos que llamaban su atención. Pero no sabía para que eran estos… ¿era una broma? 

—¿Para mí? No entiendo — contesto sacando una de las prendas coloridas que había en la bolsa más cercana. Era… bonita.

Tenía las mangas largas translúcidas y abultadas con algunos adornos de flores, la parte delantera con un corte en V y completamente lisa. También encaje negro en los bordes. Le gustaba mucho, y era del tamaño perfecto para él. ¿De verdad podía usarlo?

Observo a su abuelo aún sin llegar a comprender que estaba pasando o por qué. Esto estaba mal, tenía que ser una especie de tortura mental para que se volviera normal o…

—¿Qué no entiendes? Es para ti, las compre porque pensé que te verías bien en ellas — dijo buscando algo entre las bolsas que llevaba. Su voz era tranquila y cálida, como siempre. Tobio quiso creer en él —pero primero necesito que te pruebes esto—

Extendió hacia él una falda negra muy parecida a la que usaba su hermana y que tanto le gustaba. La sostuvo entre sus manos notando que esta era considerablemente más pequeña que esa.

—¿Abuelo… porqué?...—

Quería llorar. Esto… era tan confuso. ¿Porqué le daba tantas cosas lindas si no era un buen niño?

—Porqué tu hermana quiere saber que talla eres para poder comprarte unas en Tokio y traerlas mañana cuando venga a visitarnos, aunque no estoy seguro si podrá con todas las cosas que consiguió para ti—

—¿Miwa quiere comprar más?... espera… ¿qué cosas? —

Esto debía ser un sueño.

No había forma que fuera real.

—Lleva todo el día de compras, pero ya le dije que no podía maquillarte porque eres muy joven, aunque sabemos que le dará igual. Así que ve a ponerte esto mientras llevo tus cosas a la habitación. Tenemos que sacar tu ropa para poner esta.

Fue al baño a hacer lo que pedían, aunque no se sentía del todo seguro por la situación, estaba muy confundido y no podía dejar de temblar. Todo parecía una especie de sueño y cuando se despertara estaría solo en su habitación. 

Pero la falda le quedaba.

No como la de su hermana que de deslizaba por sus caderas y le quedaba grande. Esta se ajustaba bien a su cintura y tenía la altura perfecta para revelar una parte de sus muslos, sus piernas se veían largas y delgadas, le gustaba lo suave que era contra su piel. Era tan bonita. Tobio sonrió un poco sin notarlo mientras movía su cuerpo para sentir el balanceo de la tela.

Salió del baño con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, un poco emocionado olvidando momentáneamente su anterior miedo. ¡Quería ponerse la blusa que había visto antes también! Y estaba seguro que había visto otra falda entre las bolsas, tal vez habría una con flores y…

Casi choca con su abuelo al ir corriendo por el pasillo. El mayor llevaba el celular pegado en la oreja y lo miraba con atención… ya recordaba porque estaba tan nervioso.

—No… absolutamente no —

Tobio sintió que dejó de respirar un momento.

—¡Si la usas te pones un short abajo, es muy corta! — dijo su abuelo. Podía escuchar la risa de su hermana proviniendo desde el teléfono —no es gracioso, ¿Por qué son tan cortas hoy en día? No me digas anticuado, jovencita. Y por cierto, si le queda bien esa talla. Te dije que tenía buen ojo para esto – anuncio con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Corta.

El problema solo era el largo de la falda.

No que ERA una falda.

Iba a romper a llorar de nuevo.

—Abuelo…— murmuró despacio.

—Ve a bañarte primero, cariño. Deje la ropa en tu cama para que la acomodaras como quieras. Puedes ponértela para cenar, te traje Curry. Tengo que hablar con tu hermana porque no dejaré que uses esas faldas sin algo debajo — después se dio la vuelta para seguir si conversación.

Tobio resistió el abrazarlo muy fuerte para ir a cambiarse primero.

En su cuarto había varias prendas acomodadas sobre la cama. Había blusas, faldas y vestidos, había varios shorts y medias, pulseras y más accesorios. Incluso dos cajitas con aretes, aunque él no tenía como es que iba a ponérselos.

Se fue a bañar aún sin saber que ponerse ¡Había tanto para elegir! E incluso mañana tendría más cosas. Una parte de él seguía confundida y algo asustada. Pero ahora… ahora una nueva ilusión creció en su interior. 

Cuando salió de bañarse observo su nuevo guardarropa con emoción, ¿de verdad podía usarlo? Tomo una blusa amarilla con girasoles en frente y una falda de mezclilla. Cuando se las puso se sintió más cómodo de lo que había esperado, no dejó de dar vuelta frente al espejo, ¡se veía bonito! 

No pudo evitar volver a correr hacia la sala para buscar la aprobación de su abuelo… ¿tenía su aprobación? Tobio era malo entendiendo a las personas, y no estaba explicandole nada. Su abuelo ya debería saber estas cosas. Cuando llegó con el mayor este estaba acomodando los cubiertos en la mesa.

—Sabía que esa blusa te gustaría, Miwa dijo que no, pero yo estaba seguro que sí. Ese color se ve bien en ti, creo que también compre el vestido con el mismo color o ¿solo lo aparte? Había algunas cosas que no pude traer porque no sabía si…

—Abuelo… todo esto… 

—Mañana, hablaremos bien de esto cuando llegue tu hermana ¿bien? Pero quiero que sepas que no hiciste nada malo, tú eres tú sin importar nada. Y te sigo amando tanto o más, como la primera vez que te vi en el hospital hace 12 años ¿entendido? Así que no lo pienses mucho, cielo. Este eres tú y eso siempre estarás bien. Ahora siéntate a cenar, va a enfriarse.

Y de repente aquel peso que estuvo cargando por meses e incluso años se hizo más ligero. Casi pudo jurar que hasta respirar fue más fácil, pero sin tendría que lidiar con la charla del día siguiente. Sabia que sería algo incómodo, que habría preguntas que no estaba seguro de querer responder pero… si tenía a su abuelo y a Miwa, todo podría estar bien ¿no?

—Abuelo, te quiero—

—…Yo también te quiero, ahora apúrate a cenar y no vayas a manchar tu ropa—

Si noto los ojos húmedos de su abuelo al escucharle decirle que lo quería… Tobio prefirió guardarlo para si mismo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy explicar un poco dea familia de Kageyama.
> 
> Su padre tenía una aventura mientras estaba casado y de ahí que tengan un medio hermano, él es solo un año mayor que Tobio pero en realidad no se conocen mucho. Solo lo ha visto una vez. El chico no comparte su apellido porque la mamá no quería problemas con la familia de su pareja.
> 
> Sus padres se divorciaron cuando Bebé Kags tenía 8 añitos y un año después se fue a vivir con Kazuyo.
> 
> Kazuyo conoce a su otro nieto pero no se tienen la misma relación que con los otros dos. Esto no es por él, más bien porque su hijo no lo visita. Así que no hay contacto, pero aunque esta triste por eso él se enfoca más en Miwa y Tobio para ser feliz.
> 
> La mamá de Kageyama si los dejo para irse a empezar de nuevo en Roma, planeaba llevarlos después con ella pero con el tiempo se dio cuenta que no haría ningún bien para ellos. Les habla cada semana y aunque su relación no es la mejor al menos ella si se preocupa por ellos y les envía dinero, etc.
> 
> (PD: ustedes conocen al medio hermano de Kageyama, wuiiiii)
> 
> (PD2: En el próximo capitulo llega Miwa! Y aparecen Oikawa y el siempre hermoso Iwa-chan)


	3. Pastel Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio tiene una charla con su familia y se encuentra a gente que no esperaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por tardar en subir, pero pues... fiestas~ Feliz año nuevo.
> 
> Tratare de ponerme las pilas ahora si.
> 
> Disfruten

Tobio despertó esa mañana con miedo de que todo lo ocurrido la tarde anterior fuera un sueño. Que su armario aún tendría esa fea ropa de niño, no habría broches para el cabello en su tocador y tampoco un lindo conjunto esperándolo en la silla de su escritorio, listo para el almuerzo con su familia. Pero cuando se levantó sus cosas seguían ahí.

Aun así, todo se sentía como un sueño extraño. Había pasado mucho tiempo tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, negándose a disfrutar de sus gustos y experimentar las cosas que quería. Era como si, por primera vez, le dejaran respirar tranquilamente. Un poco de paz, pero con la llegada de su hermana esto podía cambiar. No quería tener que hablar de eso, esperaba solo poder seguir así. Le daba vergüenza tener que aceptarlo frente a su familia y no sabía por qué.

Se levanto despacio, casi esperando estar en su cama todo el día para no tener que ir al almuerzo. Aunque su parte más infantil, quería correr para ponerse su nueva ropa. Trato de hacerlo lo más tranquilo que podía, camino al baño para lavarse la cara sin siquiera voltear a ver el conjunto.

Se observó en el espejo, era un mocoso. Tenía doce años, aún sus mejillas eran de bebé, delgado como una ramita y no era tan alto. Su cabello era negro y caía cubriendo parte de sus ojos, que si bien eran azules (un color extraño en Japón), no eran especialmente bonitos, solo demasiado grandes para su rostro.

Oikawa decía que tenía un rostro raro. Que era torpe, infantil, irritante y más cosas. Nunca quería enseñarle a sacar como él, no quería hablarle, lo ignoraba más de lo que debería siendo capitán. Y aun así… estaba enamorado de él.

No tenía ganas de pensar en Oikawa ese día, pero, aun así, ahí estaba. Como una sombra en su mente, recordándole constantemente lo lejano que era. Como nunca podría ocupar el lugar de esas tontas chicas que iban tras él, esas que recibían sus sonrisas, sus palabras amables, sus caricias en la cabeza. Todas aquellas cosas que él quería. 

¿Ahora podría hacerle caso?

Tobio tenía ropa bonita ahora, tal vez… tal vez ahora pueda verlo. 

No.

No eres ellas.

Negó con la cabeza antes de salir del baño y caminar de vuelta a su habitación.

Nunca sería como ellas. Nunca lo suficientemente lindo; sus curvas no serían tan marcadas; no tendría bonito cabello u ojos. Tobio no podría compararse con ninguna de esas chicas. Ellas pasaban el día arreglándose para Oikawa, en cambio él… solo sería un mocoso molesto.

Trato de alejar las lágrimas de sus ojos, hoy tenía un problema más grande que Oikawa. Aún no tenía idea sobre lo que quería hablar su familia, ahora eran conscientes de sus… “gustos”, ¿acaso todo esto era una forma de castigarlo? ¿Se reirán de él? ¿Lo regañaran? Su abuelo había dicho que estaba bien, pero ¿y si solo estaba engañándolo? 

—Tobioooo— su hermana llegó a la casa pocas horas después. Su rostro similar al suyo y mucho más alta de lo que recordaba. Miwa tenía muchas bolsas en sus manos y detrás de ella, su abuelo cargaba otras más.

Dejo todo en el suelo antes de abrazarlo con fuerza, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su Delgado cuerpo y beso sus mejillas de bebé. Tobio tenía un puchero infantil mientras se dejaba mimar. Ella de repente lo tomó por los brazos y examinó de pies a cabeza. Ahora su rostro se sentía rojo por tal razón.

Llevaba su falda negra de tablones y un suéter rosado con alguna frase en inglés. Al igual que medias de un rosa pálido que cubrían gran parte de sus piernas. Le gustaba como se veía, porque le recordaba a las chicas que esperaban por Oikawa fuera del gimnasio, ellas usaban suéteres así y a su mayor le gustaban, lo sabía porque muchas veces le escucho decirles lo tiernas que se veían con ellos. 

—¡Te ves tan bonito! — exclamó su hermana sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Tenía que dejar de imaginar tonterías con su capitán — me gusta mucho como se te ven más faldas, sin duda mi hermanito es adorable— ella siguió diciendo más cosas agradables, pero… 

¿Oikawa también podría pensar lo mismo que ella?

¿Le dirá que se ve bonito?

Sabía que no.

—Te conseguí ropa bonita en Tokio, también algunos zapatos. ¡Hay unos que se que se verán geniales con esa ropa! Te los daré —su hermana estaba tan emocionada, sacaba cosas de las bolsas que había traído y no pudo evitar su curiosidad infantil. 

También aprovecho que su abuelo había ido a cambiarse de ropa para aplicar una ligera capa de maquillaje en su rostro, aunque no contesto las preguntas de Tobio sobre el lugar a donde irían o que hablarían. Aún disfruto de la sensación de las suaves brochas en sus mejillas y el rico sabor de los labiales. Su abuelo sólo sonrió resignado al verlos, ya sabía que era imposible llevarle la contra a Miwa.

Mientras ambos terminaban de alistarse para irse, Tobio se encontró con su reflejo fascinado. Amaba todo de él. Por una vez en mucho tiempo, fue consciente de lo cómodo que se sentía consigo mismo. Le gustaba sus mejillas ruborizadas y labios rosas, también su cuerpo cubierto por la suave ropa. Esta era una versión de sí mismo que nunca espero ver, pero que de alguna manera se sentía más real que todas las anteriores. Incluso se atrevió a pensar, que así era más bonito que las chicas que seguían a su capitán. ¡Seguro que a Oikawa también le gustaba!

Salieron rumbo a la cafetería donde tendrían el almuerzo, tomaba de la mano a sus familiares como siempre, incluso teniendo casi trece años, no había podido quitarse la costumbre. Además de eso, estaba completamente rojo del rostro, no había creído que le dejarían salir así y una parte suya tenía miedo de que empezaran a burlarse, ahí mismo frente a todos. Pero no paso, su abuelo iba bastante tranquilo, comentando con Miwa sobre las mejoras que ha tenido el equipo de Shiratorizawa y ella platicándole sobre todo lo referente a Tokio.

Tobio solo daba pequeños apuntes aquí y allá mientras veía su sombra en el suelo, disfrutaba de la forma en que su falda se proyectaba. Creía que era algo lindo.

La cafetería estaba cerca de Kitagawa Daiichi, era cálida y colorida. Generalmente iba después de la escuela con sus amigos y tomaba leche caliente con algunas galletas que le quitaba a Kunimi. A veces, todo el equipo se reunía para tener un bocadillo después de un largo entrenamiento. Oikawa e Iwaizumi compraban un brownie para cada integrante después de tener un partido, “algo para subir la moral” decía el capitán. A Tobio le gustaban mucho, así que esperaba poder tener uno de esos el día de hoy, siempre lograba animarlo.

Se sentó en “su" mesa, aunque simplemente era la misma que siempre usaba con Kunimi y Kindaichi. Su hermana y su abuelo estaban frente a él, observándolo… poniéndolo incómodo. Jugueteo con el dobladillo de su falda y balanceo las piernas por los nervios. Ya habían pedido algo ligero cada uno, café y leche para el más joven. Tobio deseo que la mesera no se fuera…

—Entonces…

—Tobio — dijo su hermana, deteniéndolo de empezar a divagar —¿Te gusta tu ropa? — pregunto mirándolo seriamente. Él asintió con algo de miedo, no quería que lo regañaran —Bien, porque siempre te ves incómodo y tienes ese gesto feo cuando vamos a comprarte ropa. Se que te molesta verte en los espejos, pero hoy incluso buscabas tu reflejo en los autos. Se te ve más feliz así y solo ha sido un día que usas esa ropa, pero ya puedo ver el cambio en tu cara— explicó ella mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello negro, una caricia que le hizo sentir reconfortado —¿Tenías miedo de decirnos?—

Tobio quería solo asentir pero ya que estaban haciendo un esfuerzo, tal vez debía abrirse un poco más. De alguna forma, se sentía más seguro de sí mismo.

—Papá decía que era raro y siempre me jalaba el cabello para quitarme los broches que ponías en el, o me lastimaba cuando se daba cuenta que… ya sabes. Al final asumí que estaba mal que me gustaran estas cosas— murmuró mientras observaba el servilletero como si fuera la cosa más interesante —mamá se fue porque también se dio cuenta, ella no me lo dijo pero… se que pensaba que yo era extraño—

—Cariño, tus padres no tenían por qué hacerte sentir así— explico su abuelo mientras tomaba sus manos sobre la mesa —un hogar es donde te sientes seguro de ser tu mismo, no tienes que esconderte en tu habitación y probarte la ropa que te gusta como si fuera un secreto. Tu hermana y yo, hemos sabido por mucho tiempo esto y no te odiamos. No sentimos menos amor por ti ahora, de hecho, creo que te quiero más porque veo el niño valiente que eres al hablar con nosotros. Eres un buen chico, Tobio. Y tu ropa no va a definir quién eres, eso solo podrá hacerlo tus decisiones y sentimientos — él seguía acariciando su mano con el pulgar, era cálido… seguro. 

El más joven quería romper a llorar ahí mismo, tanto tiempo escondiendo sus sentimientos y gustos, odiando a su ser tan fuerte por no ser normal. De verdad… ¿estaba bien como era?.

—Nunca vuelvas a escondernos cosas así, no vamos a juzgarte. Tu eres y seguirás siendo Kageyama Tobio uses lo que uses. Y nosotros vamos a apoyarte y cuidarte, si tú quieres puedo hablar a tu escuela y comprarte el uniforme de chica, si eso es lo que hace feliz. ¿Entendido? — su abuelo le dio una sonrisa grande.

Ahora, todo era más claro.

¿Por qué había tenido miedo?

Miwa y su abuelo siempre iban a amarlo. Tobio no necesitaba a nadie más, tenía su familia aquí con él. Pero… la escuela… Oikawa…

—No creo estar listo para ir a la escuela así, aún no. Es decir, claro que me gustaría… pero… mis compañeros podrían no… — ellos podrían no entenderlo, pensó al final. Oikawa podría no hacerlo y no quería darle más material para reírse de él.

—Está bien, si esa es tu decisión. Pero no quiero que te sientas mal. Y si quieres cambiar solo dilo e iré directamente con el director para asegurarnos que todo estará bien— dijo su hermana bastante convencida. 

—¿Puedo usar esta ropa en casa? — pregunto solo para estar seguro.

—En casa y en todos los lugares que quieras, pero con un short debajo de las faldas. Son muy cortas y tú eres un niño aún... ah… ¿eso está bien? — su abuelo volteó a ver a Miwa un momento luciendo preocupado. Ella sonrió divertida.

—Tobio, también queremos preguntarte ¿estás bien siendo chico? Podemos empezar a llamarte por ella si eso es lo que…

—¡No! Es decir… soy un chico, me gusta ser niño. Solo, también me gustan estas cosas — explico con la cara roja. 

No tenía problema con la gente que decidía cambiar de género, sabía lo que era no sentirse cómodo con su ropa, así que debía si peor cuando no estaban seguro con… todo en ti. Entendía su cambio, estaba bien con ello y realmente admiraba a esas personas, simplemente no era su caso. Tobio había tenido su propio tiempo de dudas y ahora estaba seguro.

—Eso está bien, pero si tu no estás seguro o quieres…

—Bien, basta. Gracias por el apoyo, pero no, me gusta ser un chico y me gusta la ropa bonita. Es solo… ¡la ropa para niño es horrible! Y no es tan suave, además… las chicas tienen todos esos adornos y cosas brillantes, sus uñas son de colores y ¡sus zapatos son más lindos! —explicó algo molesto. Claro que iba a preferir esas cosas, no entendía porque los demás no lo hacían, más faldas eran más cómodas. Pero está bien, Tobio no juzgaba gustos.

Los dos mayores rieron al ver el gesto indignado del chico. Su lindo puchero se veía más tierno con aquel maquillaje.

Les dieron su almuerzo y Tobio disfruto de poder estar en compañía de su familia una vez más. Ahora ya no tenía un peso en el pecho, se sentía mejor. Aunque aún no se sentía capaz de decirles que le gustaban los niños, esperaba que simplemente lo asumieran. Porque no planeaba explicarles todas las razones por las que se había enamorado de Oikawa Tooru.

—Iré a pedir un brownie, ahora vengo— dijo a su familia antes de levantarse (cuidando de que falda no se arrugara) e ir hacia el mostrador. 

Era imposible no amar a Oikawa. Era tan guapo y talentoso, se esforzaba más que todos. Siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro y era tan brillante. Sabía lo cruel que podía ser, pero, aún así, no podía negar lo mucho que le gustaba. Aun cuando el club de fans del mayor lo conformaban muchas chicas bonitas, con sus rostros impecables y cuerpos curvilíneos. Que siempre vestían bonito y reían sin dar miedo. Tobio deseaba ser ellas y poder tener la atención de Oikawa solo un segundo, solo eso quería.

—Entonces ¿eres nueva por aquí? — 

—Mátenme— pensó. Claro que reconocería esa voz a sus espaldas en cualquier lugar —cuando dije que quería un segundo de su atención, no me refería a esto— murmuro para sí. Estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo, pero su hermana y su abuelo tal vez no se lo tomen tan bien.

¿Por qué justo hoy decide ir a esta cafetería? 

Tobio dio una rápida mirada al lugar en busca de un escape a su mesa cuando noto algo que le heló la sangre. Al otro lado de la cafetería estaba su equipo. Todos ellos. Trato de recordar si le habían mandado un mensaje o algo, pero no. Lo sabría porque estaría emocionado de ver a Oikawa.

—Entonces, bonita… ¿Por qué no te das la vuelta y…? —

—¡Basura, deja de molestar a la gente! — gruño obviamente Iwaizumi. Claro que lo sabía, después de todo siempre estaban juntos.

Tobio quería desaparecer ahí mismo. Tonta ropa, ¡¡tonta y bonita ropa!!

—Pero, Iwa-chan, yo no estoy molestando a nadie ¿verdad, señorita? — casi podía imaginarlo.

De seguro tenía esa sonrisa tonta que le daba sus fans, ojos brillantes y actitud despreocupada. Tanto deseaba esto, pero ¡no así!

—No tienes que hacerle caso, siempre es así de idiota — dijo Iwaizumi inclinándose hacia él al verlo tan cohibido.

Fue cuando sus ojos de encontraron.

Mierda.

—¿Kageyama? — pregunto él, después de todo, no esperaba verlo… así.

—¡¿Tobio-chan?!— la voz sorprendida de su capitán fue lo que puso su cerebro en marcha otra vez. 

Ya no podía ocultarlo.

Se giró despacio, apretando el dobladillo de su falda con nervios una vez más. Tenía el rostro hacia abajo, no quería verlos. Esto no tenía que pasar, no estaba listo. Aún no podía… pero ¿Por qué le pasaban estas cosas?

—Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san, hola— murmuró avergonzado. Dio una rápida mirada a los dos mayores. El rostro del As era de sorpresa, pero el capitán… bueno.

Oikawa estaba tan rojo como debía estarlo él y no quitaba la vista de su cuerpo. Tobio trató de hacer más hacia abajo la falda y ocultar sus largas piernas que estaban expuestas, solo cubiertas por las medias rosas. 

Ahora era un buen momento para que Miwa lo sacara de este problema. Todo lo que quería era irse y tener un largo y cálido abrazo de su abuelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa es un desastre e Iwaizumi va a disfrutar como no tienen idea.
> 
> Otra cosa, el abuelo dr Tobio se está acostumbrando a todo. Por lo que dice cosas como: ropa de niño, ropa de niña o así.
> 
> La ropa no tiene género, solo sientete cómodo y feliz con lo que usas. Pero si, Kazuyo está haciendo un esfuerzo aquí y esta aprendiendo, lo mismo para Kageyama. Aún tiene mucho que descubrir de si mismo.


	4. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama Tobio siente demasiadas cosas.
> 
> Oikawa Tooru también.
> 
> (HAY UNA PEQUEÑA ESCENA SUBIA DE TONO AL FINAL DEL CAP, PRECAUCIÓN) o sea, es muy pequeña pero se relaciona con un menor de edad. Así que es una advertencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayer fue mi cumpleaños.
> 
> Lamento esperar tanto, pero para ser justos yo pensaste que se había subido capitulo y con mis trabajos ni me había dado el tiempo para revisar. Asi que aquí lo traigo, con una pequeña escena del capitulo siguiente que mostraba un poco de lo que piensa Oikawa.

Había sido un gran día, después de todo, tenía que pasar algo como esto para recordarle que la vida era una cosa horrible y que nunca podría ser feliz del todo. Ahora era cuando necesitaba a su hermana, ella probablemente lo sacaría de esta situación con algo de dignidad intacta.

—¿Tobio-chan, porqué llevas esa ropa?… ¿eres una niña? —preguntó el chico castaño con una leve mueca de confusión en su rostro. No parecía que estuviera burlándose o algo así. 

De cualquier forma, fue Iwaizumi quien golpeó su cabeza llamando la atención de varias personas, esperaba que también de su familia. Realmente necesitaba un abrazo grande, no sabía cómo manejar a las personas o situaciones de estrés. 

—No preguntes eso, shittykawa — le regaño algo molesto. Después volteo a verlo con cierta culpabilidad en el rostro, claro que él lo entendería. Iwaizumi era más accesible que el idiota de su capitán —Kageyama, lo siento, no pensé que él…

—¡Esta bien! —contesto rápido mientras apretaba el dobladillo de su falda y movía sus piernas nerviosamente. Noto la vista se Oikawa en él antes de recibir otro golpe de su mejor amigo, no estaba seguro de que había hecho ahora.

—Se lo que estás pensando, imbécil, y más te vale que no sigas haciéndolo — grupo el chico de cabello corto.

Oikawa estaba rojo después de ser descubierto, desviaba la vista y tenía las manos estaban detrás de su espalda. Tan extraño.

Tobio pensó, que ya había llegado muy lejos. Estaba fuera usando la ropa que le hacía sentir cómodo, tenía el apoyo de su familia y, además, no dejaría que Oikawa volviera a molestarlo aún si le gustaba el mayor. No tenía nada malo, no era extraño y no tenía que avergonzarse. Todo en él era correcto porque no estaba dañando a nadie más.

Con un gran suspiro para tomar fuerzas se paró derecho y miro directamente a Oikawa frente a él.

—No soy una niña, Oikawa-san. Y uso esta ropa porque me gusta— espero que al menos sonara lo suficientemente fuerte para que le escuchara. Aunque por dentro era un manojo de nervios —así que no tienes que verme como si fuera un bicho raro. Deja de hacerlo.

El efecto que tuvo tales palabras en el capitán de su equipo fueron obvias, su cara pasó s un tono de rojo más brillante y los balbuceos empezaron a salir de su boca sin saber conectar dos palabras en oración coherentes.

Iwaizumi se balanceo un poco, pero contrario a la incomodidad inicial se encontraba observando con una sonrisa burlona a su mejor amigo, como si supiera algo que Kageyama no. Al menos no estaban riéndose de él, aunque creía que era más porque Oikawa aún no procesaba del todo la situación, realmente creía que tan pronto se recuperara solitaria todas esas estúpidas bromas de las que tenía tanto miedo.

Y, aun así, se mantuvo firme. Se quedo de pie frente a él mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. No iba a avergonzarse, no iba a llorar, no iba a retroceder. Tobio no estaba haciendo nada malo, solo estaba siendo él. Seguía siendo el mismo niño torpe y tímido, aún podía jugar volleyball. Aún era él. Solo que con la ropa más bonita de todas.

—Te ves bien — le dijo Iwaizumi, mientras empujaba a Oikawa para hacerlo reaccionar —vamos, el equipo está en una mesa al fondo — señaló hacia el lugar con el pulgar. Tobio siempre se quejaba por no haberse enamorado de esta persona, tenía una actitud mucho mejor que su estúpido capitán.

—Lo siento, pero en realidad vine con mi familia. Yo… no sabía que iban a reunirse — murmuró apenado. Sabía que no se llevaba bien con algunos de su equipo, en especial porque se la pasaba siguiendo a Oikawa o escondiéndose detrás de Kindaichi, todo producto de su timidez, no solía ser lo suficientemente sociable.

Iwaizumi observo con el ceño fruncido a su mejor amigo. Claro que él no estaba al tanto de que no había sido invitado a esta reunión, ya había pasado antes. Oikawa no le avisaba, aunque por lo general era Kunimi quien lo traía consigo. Tal vez ya se las arregló para arruinar su amistad también. Resistió el impulso de hacer un puchero, estaba triste. Claro que lo estaba. Todo lo que quería era jugar volleyball con sus amigos, quería pertenecer de la misma forma que Oikawa lo hacía. 

—¡No me veas así, Iwa-chan! — exclamó el joven castaño poniendo sus manos al frente para evitar frutos golpes —¡le dije a Tori-chan que le avisara a Tobio-chan! 

—¡Tú eres el maldito capitán, bastardo! — grito enojado, estaba un poco harto de ver a Oikawa arruinando sus oportunidades una tras otra —Kageyama, lo siento. Puedes unirte si quieres, este idiota no sabe hacer las cosas por sí mismo y…

—Está bien, Iwaizumi-San— dijo rápidamente, no quería que este pensara que estaba enojado con él. Después de todo, sabía que la culpa era suya por no poder llevarse bien con sus compañeros —mi hermana vino de Tokio, quiero pasar el día con ella. Así que… nos vemos mañana —se despidió haciendo un movimiento de mano antes de tratar de salir corriendo hacia donde estaba su familia. Quería tanto estar con su abuelo, él le diría cosas bonitas y lograría que el vacío en su pecho se fuera.

—¡Espera, Tobio-chan! — el castaño le sostuvo de la muñeca jalándolo un poco hacía él logrando que se tropezara y cayera directamente en sus brazos. 

Tobio se puso tan rojo como lo había estado Oikawa. Esto era horrible, él se sentía demasiado avergonzado y todo lo quería era llorar. Había logrado mantener su orgullo tanto como podía, pero ahora… ahora solo… sus ojos se pusieron húmedos y trato de ocultarlo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del más alto. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo sentir mal? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba irse y esconderse? Solo era un niño, seguro que Oikawa se la estaba pasando genial poniéndolo en una situación así. Seguro diría cosas como: Torpe, Tobio-chan; mocoso idiota; niño tonto.

Oikawa seguro que sentía como su corazón latía tan fuerte, seguro que se reiría. Iba a ponerse a llorar. ¿Por qué estas cosas seguían pasándole a él?

—Tobio-chan… —

Aquí venía, los insultos, los gritos… la horrible sensación de asfixia.

—¿Quién eres y que le estás haciendo a mi hermanito? — 

Y como una luz salvadora la voz de Miwa vino a él. Al alzar la vista encontró a su hermana parada en toda su altura, con los brazos cruzados y un claro gesto enojado en el rostro. Podía dar miedo, pero lo único que sentía Tobio era el terrible alivió de ser rescatado. Pero en su lugar, Oikawa solo lo sujeto más fuerte logrando incomodarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

—Lo diré de nuevo, ¿quién eres y que le haces a mi hermanito? — ella se acercó a donde estaban con su expresión hostil.

—Lo sentimos, Oikawa solo lo sujeto cuando tropezó— dijo Iwaizumi a su lado tratando de sacarlos en la situación en que se encontraban. Tobio solo quería huir, no que su hermana y su capitán (de quien seguía terriblemente enamorado) pelearan —Oikawa, ya puedes soltarlo…

Pese a lo que esperaba, el castaño tardó más de lo que necesario para liberarlo. No le dio una segunda mirada, solo corrió para esconderse detrás de Miwa, aún tenía su cara roja y le temblaban las manos. Seguro que mañana todo su equipo sabría lo cobarde que era. Ya era malo que supieran su… diferente, gusto en modas.

—Tobio, ve con el abuelo. Pagare y quiero hablar un poco con tus compañeros de equipo. No había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes— dijo su hermana sin apartar la mirada de los otros jóvenes.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que habían estado diciendo algo, pero simplemente se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que no lo notó.

Aun así salió corriendo donde estaba su abuelo, no tenía ganas de seguir ahí siendo la burla de Oikawa Tooru.

Su abuelo lo esperaba fuera de la cafetería, por lo que tuvo pasar por donde estaban sus compañeros. No se atrevió a hablarles, solo pasó de largo ignorando los llamados de Kindaichi. Se aferró a la mano de su familiar y trato de que no se notara lo arruinado que estaba su rostro, de seguro el maquillaje se había corrido con las lágrimas. Ahora debía parecer horrible, no como en la mañana. Tobio había estado tan feliz… ¿Por qué no lo dejaban disfrutarlo? 

—Vamos, cariño. Ya viene tu hermana—

No se atrevió a preguntarle qué fue lo que platicó con sus mayores. Tampoco dijo algo de camino a casa, solo dejo que le llevaran mientras sostenía a su abuelo con una mano y con la otra apretaba el dobladillo de su falda.

Al llegar dejó que Miwa le quitara el resto de maquillaje con paciencia y se recostó en su cama. Se había puesto un pijama que le trajo su hermana, era rosa y blanco, suave y bonito. Tobio se sintió mejor al hacerlo. Creía… estaría bien. Solo…

Mañana era lunes.

Tenía que enfrentar a su equipo, a sus amigos y a Oikawa Tooru.

EXTRA:

El delgado cuerpo sobre él se sentía cálido, pequeño y bonito. La falda que llevaba puesta se alzaba por los muslos que se aferraban a su cintura mientras ambos cuerpos se apretaban entre sí. Paso la mano por debajo de aquel suéter rosa pálido, tocando así la pálida piel del más joven. 

El cuerpo más pequeño se estremecía por cada caricia recibida, después de todo, nunca había sido tocado de esa forma. Los grandes ojos azules lo miraban llenos de lágrimas mientras suaves suspiros salían de sus labios. Kageyama Tobio era la cosita más preciosa que había visto, así de excitado era demasiado atrayente y todo lo que quería hacer era tomarlo para sí.

—¡OIKAWA! —

—¡Mierda, Iwa-chan! —

El castaño despertó asustado de aquel sueño, después de todo su mejor amigo había arrojado un montón de almohadas hacia él. Tenía que ser un chiste, era el mejor puto sueño que había tenido en mucho tiempo ¿Por qué no dejarlo disfrutar un poco más de su fantasía?

—Eres asqueroso — dijo mirándolo mal. Oikawa solo suspiro frustrado, incluso sentía aquella presión en su entrepierna — me hiciste venir a tu casa, después de aguantarte todo el día mientras llorabas por tu nula habilidad romántica — se cruzo de brazos y apoyo en el marco de la puerta — lo mínimo es que me esperaras despierto, no suspirando por Kageyama y ni siquiera saber que tipo de sueño tenías.

Oikawa se puso rojo una vez más dejándose caer en su cama con una almohada tapando su cara. 

—¡No es mi culpa! ¿Lo viste? Ya era malo tener que verlo con el uniforme del equipo. Pero él llevaba una falda ¡era tan corta! Ahhhh soy un adolescente, no esperes que viva como antes después de verlo así. Iwa-chan… todo lo que pienso en si tiene más ropa de esa ¿te imaginas como se verá con un vestido? ¡espera, no lo hagas! ¡Solo yo puedo hacerlo! 

Hajime suspiro y negó con la cabeza, ahora como arreglaba el desastre que había ocasionado su mejor amigo con aquella impresión. Además de que tampoco es que la charla que tuvo con Miwa Kageyama fuera tan mala. Básicamente habían platicado sobre Tobio, si estaban de acuerdo con su decisión sobre la ropa que usaba. Y por la actitud de Oikawa estaba seguro que él si que estaba de acuerdo.

Oh bueno, tenía que darle una lección antes. Después de todo, ambos habían llegado al acuerdo que esperaría a que fuera mayor para que Oikawa hiciera un movimiento real hacia él. Solo esperaba que no olvidara aquella promesa, Kageyama no estaba listo para todas las cosas que venían con salir Oikawa Tooru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo veremos un poco más de Kindaichi y Kunimi. También aparecerá un poco del medio hermano de Tobio y Miwa, aunque seguro que muchos ya saben quién es. Creo que es muy obvio.
> 
> También, estoy pensando en hacer un nuevo fic (no puedo con uno y ya me meto en otro) pero no se si hacer un Soulmate AU IwaKageOi o uno Iwaizumi/Oikawa/Kageyama/Kindaichi/Kumimi 
> 
> Como notaran, me llaman mucho la atención las historias con polibonos 
> 
> ¿Cuál les gustaría más?


	5. Lip gloss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa es malo con las palabras pero siempre puede contar con Iwaizumi para arreglarlo.
> 
> Tobio se da cuenta que hay más personas además de su familia que lo apoyan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Algunas palabras fuertes de parte de una persona menor, no se si cuente como advertencia, pero bueno. Así que aquí está el nuevo capítulo, lean las notas finales ¿si?

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? — pregunto Iwaizumi caminando hacia su mejor amigo que se encontraba parado en la entrada de Kitagawa Daiichi. 

Oikawa por otro lado, aún fingía tener una especie de camuflaje con lentes negros y una gorra, aunque llevaba el uniforme parecía bastante sospechoso. Realmente ¿cómo fue que se hicieron amigos? Debió haberse ido apenas se encontró con el mocoso de cabello castaño y sin un diente, no estaría en tantos problemas como ahora, tratando de alejarlo de que se arruinará así mismo. 

—shhh Iwa-chan, estoy escondido— contesto el joven mientras se asomaba a la calle.

—No creo que lo estés haciendo bien — respondió su mejor amigo —dime que estás haciendo y si debo dar media vuelta pronto—

Oikawa se puso rojo un momento desviando la vista mientras se quitaba aquel absurdo disfraz. Bueno, ya no parecía un loco.

—Espero a Tobio-chan — murmuró.

No era como si quisiera ocultarlo, pero esperaba que Iwa-chan no se enterara pronto. Después de todo, el acuerdo entre ambos era esperar a que Kageyama fuera lo suficientemente grande para… las cosas que quería hacer con él. Se había visto fantaseando con el chico más joven muchas veces, desde cosas pequeñas como tomar sus bonitas manos hasta unas menos sanas, donde lo tenía en su cama. Cuando Iwaizumi se había enterado (por una situación muy incómoda) prácticamente lo amenazó para mantener sus manos lejos de el joven Setter.

Le molestaba que no creyera en Oikawa, claro que sabía que no debía intentar nada con Tobio, el chico aún tomaba leche como si fuera un mocoso, se emocionaba por las cosas tontas y era absolutamente adorable. No iba a arruinarlo, al menos no hasta que tuviera la edad suficiente para entender lo que pasaría. Porque lo sabía. Sabía que el mocoso tonto estaba enamorado de él, solo un idiota no lo notaría. Simplemente lo dejaba pasar por el bien de ambos, alimentando esa ilusión poco a poco para que sus sentimientos fueran fuertes y mantenerlos así un tiempo más.

Pero claro que pasaría, tarde o temprano tendría al mocoso para sí. Tobio era suyo desde el momento en que lo miro con sus grandes ojos azules, Iwaizumi también lo sabía, pero él tenía más consciencia así que los mantenía separados lo más que pudiera.

—Vete al salón de una vez — le dijo molesto jalando a Oikawa hacia el edificio escolar, pero este se negaba aferrándose a las rejas de la entrada.

—¿Y si viene con el uniforme de chicas? Iwa-chan!! Tengo que verlo, no puedes hacerme esto— grito llamando la atención de varios estudiantes.

Siguieron así un rato más hasta que una voz bajita y casi avergonzada les habló.

—Iwaizumi-san… ¿qué está haciendo? — 

Cuando volteo se encontró con su Kohai, desilusionado al darse cuenta que no llevaba una falda y el saco de la escuela, sin embargo, una pequeña cantidad de rubor estaba en sus mejillas regordetas, así como un brillo labial que le daba más color rojizo. Tenía un lindo collar alrededor de su cuello y dos noches en forma de cruz adornando su cabello. Tobio se venía tan bonito. Y como siempre, su boca fue más rápido que su cerebro.

—Tobio-chan luces raro— dijo rápidamente, pero no era raro la palabra que quería usar. Era bonito, tierno y delicioso… ¿Por qué lo estaba arruinando?

Tobio mordió su labio y bajo la vista. Sus manos temblaron por un momento. La voz de su abuelo en su cabeza diciendo: estas bien, no hiciste nada malo, eres tu; fue como un pequeño consuelo. Oikawa no iba a hacerlo enojar, no hoy. Tenía que hablar con sus amigos primero.

—Tobio-chan, me refería a que…—

—Tengo que ir a clase, nos vemos en el entrenamiento — murmuro despacio. Hizo un gesto con la mano antes de irse corriendo, se negaba a escuchar lo que sea que su capitán dijera.

No se quedo para ver la cara de desesperación en Oikawa, ni escuchar la risa de Iwaizumi mientras se burlaba de su mejor amigo.

Tobio camino por los pasillos de su escuela ignorando los murmullos a su alrededor, estaba acostumbrado. Siempre diciendo lo raro que era, bueno, ahora tenían una razón más para reírse de él. Pero le daba igual, porque su abuelo había prometido que cambiaran el color azul oscuro de su cuarto y quitarían el feo tapiz de autos, Tobio podría escoger el rosa que quisiera y le dejarían comprar otro juego de cama para combinar. Su cuarto sería tan bonito como el de las fotos, solo tenía que pasar el día en la escuela sin problemas y como un niño grande. Aunque sabía que su abuelo lo consentiría de igual forma.

Entro a su salón dándose cuenta que ni Kunimi o Kindaichi estaban cerca, por lo que su charla tendría que esperar. Se sentó en su lugar y trató de sacar sus libros para al menos fingir que estaba al tanto de la clase, lo que no esperaba era el fuerte tirón de su cabello que le hizo daño. Cuando trato de ver que había pasado, a su lado había un chico que siempre se sentaba atrás, de esos que lucían como los malos de los mangas. Tobio no podía recordar su nombre. Tenía en sus manos los broches que antes adornaron su cabello, pero no hizo el intento por recuperarlos. Sabía que todo terminaría mal, pero esperaba al menos pasar la primera clase tranquilo.

El chico malo, como mentalmente le llamó, soltó una fea risa que resonó en el salón. Los otros estudiantes se quedaron callados, solo volteando a otra dirección. Sabía que estaba mal, pero no harían nada para defender al niño raro del Voleibol.

—¿Quieres de vuelta tus adornos, pequeña puta? —dijo con voz cruel mientras pasaba los broches frente a su rostro.

Tobio se enfocó en la pared de enfrente, ignorando por demás aquellas horribles palabras que nunca había deseado escuchar. Así era como su madre llamaba a la nueva esposa de su padre. No quería ser como ella.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres llorar, zorra? —

Trago el nudo que se estaba formando en su garganta, ¿Por qué tenía que llamarle así? Tobio no era nada de eso, él no… no lo era. No no no no no…

—Ya basta, idiota— la voz dura de Kindaichi se hizo notar y apenas pudo ver como empujaba al otro chico. 

Kunimi se agachó para recoger los broches que se habían caído al suelo y los puso en sus manos. Podía escuchar la pelea detrás de él, pero se negó a voltear por miedo a que le insultara de nuevo.

Estaba seguro que su padre se enojaría si lo viera, después de todo, era un chico. Tenía que pelear sus propias batallas, aún si Tobio era más delgado y pequeño, aún si era un niño que solo quería esconderse cuando su papi estaba enojado. Aprendió a silenciar el mundo, no a enfrentarse a él. Pero se recordó que ese ya no era su problema, estaba bien si recibía ayuda. En especial de sus amigos, Tobio podía confiar en ellos. 

Kunimi se sentó a su lado sin mayor problema mientras Kindaichi lo hizo detrás de él, como si lo rodeará. Tobio tenía la baratija mientras miraba su mesa, avergonzado, quería hablar con ellos, simplemente no sabía cómo empezar a preguntar. Su mano tembló un poco mientras ideaba alguna forma, ¿estaría mal? ¿Dejaran de hablarme? ¿Volveré a estar solo?

—Ayer hablamos, después de que te fuiste de la cafetería— dijo Kunimin, su voz tranquila como si no le importara en realidad, pero Tobio sabía que no era así. 

—Lo siento — murmuró sin saber porque, cuando algo pasaba tenía la costumbre de disculparse. No importaba si era o no su culpa, otro de las costumbres que adquirió viviendo con su padre y que su abuelo trataba de quitar, siempre diciéndole lo buen chico que es. 

Tobio no se consideraba buen chico.

—¡No te disculpes! — la voz animaba de Kindaichi vino desde atrás sorprendiéndolo —No hiciste nada malo, Kageyama.

Tobio se sorprendió un poco por sus palabras.

—Lo que Kindaichi quiere decir es, que está bien si quieres ser una niña o un niño, incluso si solo es usar la ropa que te gusta. Eso no va a cambiar que somos tus amigos — explico el chico serio, aunque era sorprenderte. Tobio no recordaba haberlo escuchado decir tanto en todo lo que llevaba de conocerlo.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste ante? — preguntó el chico más alto desde atrás, estaba confundido genuinamente.

—Pensé que… no les gustaría — murmuró despacio.

La gratitud que empezaba a crecer en su pecho era grande, aquella esperanza de haber obtenido amigos por fin, de que había alguien para cuidarle la espalda. Tobio se prometió a sí mismo que nunca perdería a Kindaichi y Kunimi, sin ellos estaría solo de nuevo. Ya no quería estarlo nunca más.

—Kageyama, es tu cuerpo. No tiene que gustarnos las cosas que decidas, simplemente vamos a aceptarlo y apoyarte. Además, tampoco es la gran cosa. No es como si estuvieran dañándote o a otras personas — dijo Kindaichi antes de que la maestra llegara para la clase de Inglés.

Tobio no presto atención al resto de la clase. Una débil sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Estaba bien, todo estaría bien. 

“No es la gran cosa" 

Así de simple. 

A la hora del almuerzo incluso dijo que quería ir al baño para pintarse otra vez los labios porque había comido y eso quitó un poco del labial que llevaba. Ellos no se inmutaron. 

No sabía que había esperado, pero esto era mucho mejor. Tal vez incluso podía llegar mañana con las uñas pintadas, su hermana le había traído una color azul rey que seguro combinaba con el uniforme del equipo, aunque también tenía uno azul menta. El mismo tono que Aoba Jhosai, tal vez a Oikawa le guste, porque ahí es donde todos Irán terminando la escuela. Sabia que su capitán también. Aunque aún no estaba seguro si quería ir ahí o a Shiratorizawa, ya que su abuelo trabaja en esa escuela era un poco más fácil para él. 

—¿Te estas preparando para chupar una polla? — la voz detrás de él le detuvo de seguir aplicando el labial.

Su compañero de grupo estaba ahí, se veía molesto pero era obvio después de que Kindaichi prácticamente le ganara por defenderlo. Tobio guardó sus cosas dispuesto a irse cuando antes para no tener que ser víctima de esto. No gustaba como le llamaba, eran cosas horribles y estaba seguro que ningún niño debía conocer esas palabras. 

Tobio aún sentía malestar al pensar en su madre, gritando en la noche todas aquellas maldiciones mientras la mujer que se convertiría en la nueva esposa estaba parada en la entrada de su casa, junto a un niño de cabello negro más alto que él. Ella se veía tan incómoda mientras tapaba los oídos del pequeño, ahora que lo recordaba … no había pensado en él hace mucho, el otro hijo de su padre. El que si era normal. Al que si quería.

Se preguntó, si su padre habría actuado distinto si hubiera sido Keiji quien le gustara la ropa de niña. ¿Le habría golpeado al verle con las uñas pintadas? ¿Le jalaría el cabello para arrancarle los lindos adornos? ¿Habría apretado su brazo hasta dejar moretones, solo porque dijo que le gustaba una falda? Algo en el le decía que no, porque Keiji era mejor hijo. Antes de irse su padre se lo dijo.

—¿Me estas escuchando? — su compañero debió estar hablando de algo, pero estaba más ocupado pensando en las razones por las que su padre no le quería. Parecía que eso no le gustó, porque empujo a Tobio contra el lavabo con demasiada fuerza, por lo que sabía que un moretón saldría en su abdomen. Siempre había sido fácil de marcar, tal vez su cuerpo se acostumbró después de su padre.

—Dejame, tenemos que regresar a clase — murmuró despacio sin atreverse a verlo. Más que nada porque le incomodaba ver a otros a los ojos.

—En primera, ni siquiera deberías estar aquí. Este es el baño de niños, vete al baño de perras — su voz enojada empezaba a poner de los nervios a Tobio.

Quería a Kindaichi, Kunimi o a alguien que le ayudará. Tobio no era bueno con la violencia a ningún nivel, cuando veía un golpe solo… se quedaba esperando hasta recibirlo. Así es como había crecido. No sabia pelear.

—¿Y porque mejor no vas tú al baño de imbéciles, mocoso? — Iwaizumi estaba parado en la entrada con los brazos cruzados y enojado.

Nadie hacia enojar a Iwaizumi Hajime.

Aunque era la persona más amable y confiable de todas, sabían que enojado era un monstruo. Tampoco ayudaba que tuviera más músculos que un alumno promedio, el chico intimidaba fácilmente. Pero para Tobio fue la salvación.

Cuando su compañero se largó no sin darle una mala mirada, porque no se atrevería a luchar contra el alumno de tercero (o de la escuela en general) más fuerte de todos, Iwaizumi-san se acercó a él y le revisó el rostro como si temiera que le pasara algo. Tobio se sonrojo un poco, pero era normal. Todos tenían un pequeño crush con Iwaizumi Hajime. Donde Oikawa era un rey brillante, su mejor amigo era el fuerte caballero.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — le pregunto mientras acomodaba los broches sobre su cabello. Tobio asintió despacio —¿ese idiota te ha molestado antes?

Tobio trato de hacer memoria. Vagamente podía recordar que lo empujaban de vez en cuando, pero no estaba seguro si era el mismo chico. Así que solo negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy empezó… el dijo… algunas cosas malas, pero Kindaichi le alejó de mi —explico sabiendo que era estúpido tratar de esconderle algo a Iwaizumi Hajime.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del mayor al imaginar la escena y como esto afectaría a su mejor amigo, seguro se pondría celoso al ver que existía otro “héroe” para su Tobio-chan. 

—Te acompañaré a tu salón, vamos —ambos se dirigieron a su aula en silencio, más que nada porque a Tobio le daba vergüenza hablarle después de tal escena —Oikawa no quería decir lo que dijo en la mañana—

El más joven se detuvo para verlo sorprendido, no esperaba que hablaran de esto.

Iwaizumi pensó, que debía ser un buen amigo para variar. Después podría cobrarse por salvar el culo enamorado de Tooru.

—Oikawa no quería decir lo que dijo en la mañana, solo estaba sorprendido. Él pensó que te veías distinto, ya sabes, de la buena forma. Dijo algo de que tu labial combinaba con tu piel y era lindo — sonrió al notar la cara roja de su menor, era demasiado adorable y en parte entendía porque a su mejor amigo le gustaba tanto. Le daban ganas de morderle una mejilla regordeta.

—¿En serio dijo eso? — pregunto con voz tímida y una débil sonrisa tirando de sus labios. Estaban en la entrada de su propio salón, pero no le importaba, quería saber.

—Si, y te diré un secreto — se agachó un poco para poder susurrar en su oído llamando la atención de varios estudiantes —ayer me dijo que le gustó como te veías en falda, creo que piensa que eras lindo —

Valió la pena después de ver aquella sonrisa animada en el rostro de Kageyama antes de que este corriera a su lugar, lo vio colocarse labial ahí mismo sin vergüenza alguna. Sin miedo, porque ahora sabía que a Oikawa le gustaba.

En cambio cuando llegó a su salón se encontró con el gesto berrinchudo de su mejor amigo y sabía que el chisme se había corrido rápido. Joder, que solo había hablado con él. Tampoco le estaba pidiendo salir o algo así, no era tan mierda para intentar algo con el inicio interés amoroso que ha tenido Tooru.

—¿Qué le dijiste a Tobio-chan? ¡Iwa-chan! Dimeeee — murmuró cuando se sentó a su lado.

Hajime sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Me debes una, acabo de arreglar tu vida amorosa otra vez — dijo con los brazos cruzados. 

Oikawa estaba confundido pero aún así, su confianza en Iwa-chan era más grande y sabia que no había forma de que este le traicionará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que al final ya saben quién es el hermano de Tobio y Miwa, creía que era un poco obvio que sería Akaashi, aún así tal vez no aparezca hasta el segundo año en Kitagawa Daiichi, esto estaba planeado para durar seis capítulos y de repente creció mucho porque había temas que quería tocar.
> 
> Otra cosa, no está bien lo que este niño le hace a Tobio y la respuesta más lógica y sensata es ir a avisar a un maestro o adulto, no dejes que esto te pase. Nuestro bebé está asustado y no sabe que hacer porque cree que es normal debido a sus padre, Tobio no entiende que debe defenderse aún.
> 
> Si pasas por algo similar pide ayuda a algún adulto responsable.
> 
> Iwaizumi se la vive riendo de lo malo que es su mejor amigo, aquí aún estamos a inicio de primer año por lo que Tooru aún no desarrolla todo su odio hacia Tobio, esto se verá más adelante y afectara en medida la personalidad de bebé cuervo. 
> 
> Por último, he decidido que escribire un IwaOiKageKiKu, porque me encanta la relación de estos cinco así que si un dia la ven subida denle una oportunidad! Se los agradeceré, aviso desde ya que contendrá temas un poco fuertes y habrá mucho dolor, me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes.
> 
> Adios~


	6. Make-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una cita no tan cita y alguien más podría estar enamorado de Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo tal vez sea un poco rápido, pero me di cuenta que iba muy lento para lo que tenía previsto así que nos ayudaremos aquí.

Hoy era un buen día, había despertado en su nueva habitación con lindos colores y un cobertor abrigado con pequeños girasoles en él, era tan suave y esponjoso, le gustaría quedarse ahí más tiempo, pero era domingo y tenía una salida con sus amigos. Así que después de entrenar un poco en la mañana, decidió que era hora de empezar a arreglarse (Miwa le dijo que lo hiciera temprano si quería tener tiempo para todo).

Ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde la primera vez que fue a la escuela con maquillaje, la mayor parte se había vuelto más y más sencillo, ya que la gente se acostumbró a verlo así. Incluso algunas de sus compañeras se acercaban a él para pintarse las uñas en el descanso, era divertido. El único problema eran algunos de sus compañeros que seguían usando esas horribles palabras con él, pero simplemente fingía que no las escuchaba. Así que ahora podía ir a la escuela más tranquilo, también había recibido el uniforme femenino de parte de su hermana, por si algún día quería usarlo.

Las cosas con Oikawa seguían igual de tensas que al principio, aún le gustaba, tal vez ahora estuviera realmente enamorado de él. Cada día era más difícil fingir que no, se quedaba observándolo cada vez más. Se esforzaba mucho en los entrenamientos para ser reconocido por él, porque quería escuchar sus felicitaciones y le revolviera el cabello. Pero nada de eso era suficiente, su capitán lo ignoraba alguna vez (la mayoría), sin embargo, podía sentir su mirada algunas veces, también se lo encontraba en los pasillos a lo largo del día. Eso lo ponía feliz, y también encontraba una razón más para maquillarse, quería fe verdad gustarle.

Como hoy. Su salida de amigos, con Kindaichi y Kunimi se había visto interrumpida por Oikawa e Iwaizumi, los habían escuchado charlar sobre ir al cine para ver una película, los mayores también querían verla así que accedieron a acompañarlos. Pasar un día con Oikawa Tooru… eso era genial, si tan solo pudieran ir a jugar volleyball sería una cita perfecta… algo así, no era una cita real. 

Por lo que se quedó viendo su ropa desde el día anterior para poder escoger algo que usar, les había preguntado si estaba bien si llevaba “su" ropa, ellos se encogieron de hombros y le dijeron que daba igual, eso lo puso feliz. Daba igual, no era especial, todo estaba bien.

¡El problema era escoger!

Quería algo que me gustara a Oikawa, pero no sabía ni su color favorito, así que se fue con las cosas que veía a las otras chicas usando y que siempre recibían elogios de su parte. Escogió una falda a cuadros plisada y una playera blanca de manga larga bajo una de manga corta en color oscuro. Medias semitraslúcidas junto a unos bonitos tenis. También había hablado con su hermana para que le enseñara como pintar ojos de forma bonita y aunque tardó un poco consiguió que se viera bien. 

Después pasó un rato observándose en el espejo. Antes lo tenía escondido bajo su cama, no quería verlo. Pero ahora lo habían colocado tras la puerta y podía observarse siempre que quisiera. Le gustaba mucho hacerlo, ¡porque la ropa era tan bonita! 

Se despidió de su abuelo rápidamente porque sabía que me cuestionaría a donde iba tan arreglado, no quería decirle que se encontraría con Oikawa porque sabía que no le tenía en alta estima después de verlo llorando varias veces por él. Corrió hasta el punto de encuentro recordando así llevar las cosas en la bolsa que combinaba con su ropa, ese era otro punto a favor. Podía usar muchas bolsas que eran realmente lindas y no solo feas mochilas o llevar cosas en los bolsillos que le parecía incómodo.

—Kageyama, aquí —escucho la voz de su amigo más alto así que se giró para encontrarlos frente al local, fue con ellos recibiendo una sonrisa de su parte. 

De repente los nervios volvieron a él, una cosa era maquillarse o pintarse las uñas, pero… ¿qué tal que no les gustaba como iba vestido? ¿Y si decían algo feo? Tendría que haberse puesto un pantalón o…

—¡Kageyama! ¡Te ves genial! ¿Cómo puedes hacer esa línea en los ojos? Mi hermana tarda tanto y no se ve tan bien — dijo Kindaichi inclinándose para verle de cerca, cosa que lo avergonzó. Además de que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir elogios.

—Oh vaya, ¿nuestros bebés están creciendo — la voz burlona de Oikawa vino cerca de ellos.

Tobio sintió que la boca se le secó.

Sus manos temblaron.

Su cara se sentía caliente.

¿Debería escapar?

Oikawa Tooru siempre se veía bien, el uniforme le quedaba de maravilla y le gustaba verlo. Pero ahora… ahora…

Llevaba una camisa negra algo suelta sobre unos pantalones que le iban de maravilla, su cabello también estaba más bonito. Y la sonrisa, Tobio mentiría si dijera que sus piernas no temblaron al verlo. Era demasiado… maduro. Se veía tan mayor, más como un chico de preparatoria que uno de secundaria. Además, de que podía ver parte de sus clavículas, quería gritar. Pero se dio cuenta que no era el único que lo observaba, a su capitán, muchas chicas reían al verlo pasar junto a Iwaizumi, ellas se sonrojaban mientras “disimuladamente” tomaban fotografías de él.

Y tan rápido como llegó su felicidad se fue. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan guapo?

—Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san… ¡hola! —su amigo les sonrió emocionado, mientras que Kunimi solo hizo un gesto con la mano. También tenía el rostro rojo, pero no sabia porque, tal vez solo era el calor.

No era gran fan del cine, al menos en opinión de Oikawa no le gustaba estar en una habitación oscura con un montón de gente. Pero si le gustaba besarse ahí, había algo divertido y emocionante, pero Iwa-chan lo había convencido de ir con sus menores. En realidad, solo había mencionado de paso que tal vez Tobio-chan llevaría una falda así que no lo pensó mucho cuando prácticamente se metió en la conversación de sus menores para invitarse a su salida. Su mejor amigo iba como chaperón o algo así, no confiaba en lo que haría con Tobio en un lugar oscuro.

Así fue como pasó toda la tarde arreglándose, Tobio-chan saldría más enamorado de él ese día, lo que no esperaba era lo bonito que se veía. Sabía que esa ropa le quedaba, simplemente no estaba listo para verlo en vivo. Todas líneas suaves y pequeñas, Tobio parecía una muñequita y todo lo que quería era abrazarlo y tal vez morderlo un poco. Además, ¿Por qué sus faldas eran tan cortas? Podía ver sin problemas un buen tramo de piel, eso hasta que Iwa-chan le dio un golpe en la cabeza para hacerlo reaccionar.

Pudo ver a Kindaichi inclinándose muy cerca del rostro de Tobio, y eso no estaba permitido. Así que los interrumpió con su mejor sonrisa y actitud despreocupada. 

Observo el momento exacto en que Tobio prácticamente se volvió rojo. Era demasiado adorable, un pequeño y torpe mocoso. ¿De verdad tenía que esperar tres años? Aunque no lo pareciera si respetaba al menos sólo creía que no hacía falta tanta protección.

—Ya que estamos todos, hay que entrar antes de que empiece la función— dijo Iwaizumi, sus menores asintieron aún emocionados por ver la función.

—Entonces qué les parece si nos separamos para comprar las entradas y las palomitas — sugirió Tooru con una de sus sonrisas brillantes —¡Tobio-chan y yo podemos que a la tienda mientras ustedes se quedan en la fila! —antes de que su mejor amigo pudiera detenerlo (aunque no estaba del todo seguro si había algo de que preocuparse, solo iban por dulces) tomo la pequeña mano del chico de ojos azules y prácticamente lo arrastró consigo.

—Oikawa-san… espera —dijo con voz nerviosa mientras hacia la espalda del mayor, no quería estar a solas con él. Terminaría haciendo algo vergonzoso, lo sabía.

—Vamos, Tobio-chan, ya casi llegamos. ¡Hay que llevar dulces, palomitas y refresco! —

Todo fue peor en el momento en que se dio cuenta que muchas personas los veían, las chicas en especial, lanzaban malas miradas en su dirección, más exactamente a él. Como si fuera su culpa ir de la mano con Oikawa. Aunque… esto no era tan malo. 

La mano del mayor era grande, más que la suya. Dedos largos y venas marcadas, parecía que envolvía a su pequeña mano, eso le gustó. Sentirse envuelto por Oikawa-san… ser sostenido, nunca le dejaría ir. Seria cálido y…

—Tobio-chan, te estoy llamando —la voz del mayor lo saco de su ensoñación regresando a su realidad, donde solo era el kohai de Oikawa —¿qué refresco quieres? —

—Quiero leche, Oikawa-san — murmuró, su mano aún estaba sujetándolo. Aunque ya habían llegado a la caja, no le soltaba. Eso era lindo.

—Tobio-chan… estamos en el cine, aquí no hay leche — le respondió con clara burla en su voz, eso hizo que lo soltara rápido más que nada porque se sentía avergonzado y tenía el nuevo tic de jugar con el dobladillo de su falda por eso.

—Entonces… así está bien, gracias — murmuró despacio. No quería que se riera de él más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Escucho el respondido del mayor pero aun así no hizo nada por alzar la vista, no quería verlo. Sabía que era torpe, simplemente no salía a este tipo de lugares, era más de ir a parques y centros deportivos.

No escucho lo que Oikawa decía a la cajera, más que nada porque estaba ocupado repasando las cosas que debía hacer ahora. ¿Por qué no leyó sobre cosas de citas antes? No estaría en esta situación.

—Vamos, Tobio-chan —

Le ayudo con algunas de las cosas, pero Oikawa llevo la mayoría aludiendo que no quería que tirara nada.

Dentro de la función todo era oscuro, la película era una de superhéroes que no le llamaba la atención, pero estaba bastante bien, eso decía la crítica. Se habían sentado, Iwaizumi, Kindaichi, Kunimi, Tobio y Oikawa. Así que, de nuevo, estaba junto al mayor, que comía palomitas de lo más tranquilo, mientras él sentía su corazón latir con fuerza. 

De momento sus hombros se rozaban o la pierna del mayor presionaba contra la suya, era demasiado vergonzoso admitir que esos pequeños gestos lo volvían un manojo de nervios. Ni siquiera podía comer sus dulces porque sentía un nudo en el estómago, a su lado Kunimi también rozaba su mano de vez en cuando pero no entendía por qué.

Eso fue hasta que el propio Oikawa le sostuvo la mano una vez más. Su cara pasó por varios tonos de rosa, pero cuando vio a Oikawa este tenía su mirada en Kunimi, había cierta tensión extraña pero no sabía porque, así que solo se centró en el calor que había en donde se unían. Estaban sobre su pierna, muy cerca del borde de la falda y sentía un poco como uno de los dedos de Oikawa rozaba debajo de ella, tal vez era su imaginación o no se terminaba de acomodar, simplemente lo dejo pasar.

Para cuando termino la película ya estaba anocheciendo, el cielo era de color naranja y morado.

—Acompañaré a Tobio-chan a su casa, Iwa-chan los llevará a ustedes ya que viven cerca —dijo el capitán una vez estuvieron fuera.

—Puedo acompañar a Kageyama —murmuró Kunimi mirando al castaño, de nuevo… aquella extraña tensión.

—No me gustaría que llegaras tarde a tu casa, sleepy-chan. ¿Qué clase de senpai sería? No te preocupes — la sonrisa que le dio no era del todo amable, Tobio desconfió un poco de ella.

Aun así, ¡pasaría más tiempo con Oikawa-san!

Solo debía esperar que dejara de hablar con Iwaizumi-san.

—Kageyama… — le llamó Kunimi, cuando se acercó a él este parecía un tanto avergonzado… era extraño —escucha… este… si Oikawa te pide algo… raro… no lo hagas—

—¿A qué te refieres con raro? — pregunto ladeando la cabeza sin lograr entender del todo.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle la voz de Oikawa le llamo diciéndole que tenían que irse, así que con un pequeño gesto de mano se despidió de sus amigos y corrió donde el mayor. Ambos caminaron por las calles iluminadas de Miyagi hasta que llegaron a las menos transitadas donde estaba el área habitacional.

—Tobio-chan… —

Se detuvo para verlo, ya casi estaban en su casa y quería aprovechar todo momento, aunque habían permanecido en silencio desde que se despidieron de sus amigos. En todo el rato sintió la mirada de Oikawa en él, eso lo ponía nervioso.

—¿Por qué tus faldas son tan cortas? — pregunto mirando dicha prenda con atención, razón para que se sonrojo de sobremanera.

—Soy alto — contesto con voz débil —además, uso short debajo—

Oikawa lo vio con curiosidad, así que, por alguna razón, pensó que lo más lógico era enseñarle. Por lo que alzo su falda dejando que viera el pequeño short que llevaba debajo, era negro y ajustado. 

—¡TOBIO-CHAN NO HAGAS ESO! — 

Rápidamente soltó la prenda y dejó que volviera a cubrirle, el rostro de ambos pasó a un color rojo bastante fuerte ¿en qué estaba pensando? No debía hacer eso… no…

—Tobio-chan, no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso frente a otras personas —lucia un pico enojado, pero era difícil decirlo con el rostro tan sonrojado como el suyo.

—Lo siento, Oikawa-san… yo… mi casa está ahí… así que... ugh.. gracias por acompañarme— murmuró rápido y nervioso, quería esconderse rápido en la seguridad de su habitación. Pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo por el miedo, Oikawa le detuvo.

—Si… eso… me gusta, como te ves…—

Y le acaricio la cabeza.

Justo como a esas chicas.

Tobio soñó esa noche con manos cálidas, caricias suaves y ojos cafés hermosos, sin saber que en otras casas, dos personas soñaban con él de forma muy distinta.

Kunimi soñaba con poder confesarse y ser correspondido.

Oikawa por otro lado, soñaba con un pequeño cuerpo sobre el suyo que sostenía la orilla de la falda que llevaba mientras lo montaba, dulces palabras dichas por sus labios y grandes ojos azules que lloraban de placer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sip, Kunimo quiere a Tobio, cosa que no pone feliz a Oikawa.
> 
> También, la parte del final es más que nada para que noten la diferencia entre ellos. Tobio y Kunimi son más infantiles de lo que es Oikawa, él pasa mucho tiempo pensando en cosas no tan inocentes con Kags. Desde el próximo capitulo (tal vez) voy a empezar a desarrollar esto al mismo tiempo que la envía que siente, así que las cosas pueden que se tornen no tan cuchis, por lo que... necesito descubrir cómo cambiar las etiquetas y cuáles debería usar.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, los quiero!


End file.
